As a result of the creation and explosion of the Internet, computer users now have more information at their fingertips and are better able to communicate with one another than ever before. For instance, computer users at home or in the workplace can send each other electronic mail (“e-mail”) messages. Similarly, computer users can also sign up for subscriptions to e-mail list servers (called “listservs”). Through a listserv, computer users can send and receive e-mail messages to and from an entire list of users, usually on a common topic, by sending a single message to a predefined address. A listserv can therefore make it easier for a user to receive e-mail messages from a large number of users on a particular topic.
In a similar vein, electronic teamwork tools have been developed that allow workers to easily collaborate and share information. In one example of these types of tools, a facility is provided for easily creating a team intranet or World Wide Web (“Web”) site. Through the Web site, authorized users can collaborate on projects, exchange files and other messages, and generally stay current on matters related to the work of the team. In order to receive updates regarding changes to the Web site, participating users may sign up for alert subscriptions. Through an alert subscription, a user may be notified via e-mail when the team calendar changes, when a document is modified, or when other types of events occur.
Users may also receive alert notifications through instant messaging (“IM”) applications. Through an IM application, a user may be notified when a newsworthy event occurs, when a sporting event has completed, when a package is delivered, or when other types of events occur. These alert subscriptions made be made and maintained through a Web site provided by the IM provider. Similarly, Web sites exist that allow a user to sign up for e-mail alert subscriptions. Through an e-mail alert subscription, an e-mail may be transmitted to a user when an identified event occurs. Alternatively, a user may request that an e-mail be transmitted at the close of the stock market each day or with the day's weather each morning.
Many computer users receive messages from all of the disparate sources discussed above. So, for instance, a user may receive traditional e-mail, alert e-mail generated by a subscription at a teamwork or collaboration Web site, e-mail messages generated by a listserv, alert messages generated through a subscription with an IM provider, normal instant messaging alerts, and alert e-mail messages sent as a result of a subscriptions at a Web site. While the large amount of information received from each of these sources provides the user with a great deal of important data, receiving information in this manner is not without its drawbacks.
One of the main drawbacks to receiving a large number of alert e-mail or other type of messages from multiple sources is the difficulty in managing the subscriptions. In particular, because Web sites are often used to provide subscription management facilities, a user must remember the Web address of the subscription site. The user may not remember the address of the subscription site if the user subscribes to many alerts or if a long period of time elapses between the time the user first subscribes and a later time when the user wants to modify the subscription. In this case, the user will have to search for the appropriate site to modify or delete their subscription. Moreover, since many alert subscriptions are generated and maintained at different sources, the user may have to visit many different Web sites to view, modify, or delete each of the individual alert subscriptions.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.